


Babysitting The Neighbor

by Into_Oblivion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe, Babysitting, Crying, Diaper Usage, Diapers, Father Figures, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Human Castiel, Incontience, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Onesies, Other, Out of Character, Pacifiers, Teen Dean Winchester, Wetting, bottles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: Castiel Novak agrees to 'babysit' his teenage neighbor, Dean Winchester for a month while his father is away and learns something special about him.....





	Babysitting The Neighbor

Castiel Novak was your average guy. I mean, sure, he looked really good, worked out, all that healthy stuff, but he was mostly just a laid back kind of guy. He was always willing to help out, even if the task was a bit…unusual. 

 

 

Cas was watching tv, when he received a call from his neighbor, asking if he could babysit his son. Cas, not being the type of person to turn someone down, accepted. He was told that the boy would be over shortly. 

 

 

Cas hung up his phone and went to change clothes, as he was still in his robe. He went to his bedroom, quickly changing into some jeans, a grey t-shirt, and a red plaid button down. Then, he went, and sat on the couch, waiting for the boy to arrive. 

 

 

Dean glared at his father who was dragging him to his neighbor’s house. He barely knew the man. And It irritated him that his dad didn’t trust him to be alone at the house, he was 17 years old for crying out loud!! His father shot him a look as Dean pulled against his hold on his upper arm. “You’ll behave now, you hear?” He commands. Dean huffs, crossing his arms over his chest as his dad knocked on the door

 

 

Cas got up and walked over to the door, opening it, to see his neighbors standing there. “Hi, you must be the boy I’m babysitting. You look a little old for a babysitter, but that’s okay, I don’t mind watching you. Uh, is there any medications I need to administer or allergies I need to watch out for?” Cas asks, pulling out a pen and paper. “Oh, and does he have a schedule of some sort? Like for bedtime, or anything?” He adds, wanting to get all the info he needed. 

 

 

He'd never babysat someone this old before, but the boy didn’t look like a troublemaker. 

 

 

Dean shakes his head, glancing up at his father, who sighs, and looks at Cas, “No. He doesn’t have any allergies or anything. He usually gets himself to bed on time.”

 

“Oh, okay, then. Uh, you can come on in.” Cas says, welcoming the boy inside, taking his bag from him, and setting it on the table, with a smile. Cas turned around, and the boy’s father was gone. He sighed and closed the door, turning his attention to the cute, blonde haired green eyed boy, sitting on the couch. “Hey. Want me to show you your room?” Cas asks, sitting down beside him.

 

“Yes, sir. Thank you,” Dean says, grabbing his bag from the table and hiking it on his shoulder. He had to admit, Cas had a beautiful home. "Do you live here by yourself?“

 

"Yeah. Unfortunately. Alright, here we are, your room, for the next month, bud. It’s not much, but I’m sure you’ll like it just fine.” Cas says, opening the door to a medium sized room, with a bed, tv, and closet. He leads Dean inside, smiling.

 

Dean smiles, setting his bag down on the bed, turning around in a full circle taking in the whole room, finally stopping to face Cas. He scratches the back of his head, extending his hand, “My name is Dean by the way, Dean Winchester.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Dean.” Cas says, reaching out and shaking Dean's hand, with a smile. “Well, I’ll leave you to get settled in. I’ll check back up on you later.” He says, closing the door, and heading into the kitchen, to get started on dinner. He decides to just cook some pizza.

 

Dean sighs, flopping down on the bed. He picks himself back up and digs through his bag, grabbing his all his clothing and placing them in his dresser drawers. He glances at his door, shutting it and locking it. 

 

He dug deeper into his bag, pulling out a pack of diapers, sticking them underneath his clothes so no one would come across them. He rubs his temple and sighs, he didn’t know how he was gonna tell Cas about his incontinence issues. 

 

It was embarrassing and he didn’t know how Cas would react. He puts the rest of his things away, heading downstairs, blushing slightly when he wets the diaper he was wearing currently.

 

“Hey, Dean. What you been up to, buddy? Still getting settled in? I made pizza for dinner, is that okay?” Cas asks. He notices the distant look on Dean’s face. “Hey, are you okay? If you need to talk about something, I’m all ears. You can tell me anything. I won’t think any less of you, okay? Now, what’s on your mind?” Cas asks, sitting down at the table beside Dean. 

 

He looked down, and noticed the bulge in Dean's jeans, and could smell urine in the air. “Dean….do you smell pee?” He asks. 

 

Dean scoffs, leaning against the doorway and looking down at his feet, “God… you’re gonna think I’m a freak… my dad sure does..” Dean mumbles the last part quietly, taking a deep breath, ‘I uhm… I have incontinence issues. So I have to…. wear diapers.”

 

 

“Oh…..I didn’t know that, Dean. Your dad didn’t tell me. Well, don’t be afraid to wear your diapers here, and I’ll change you when you need it, okay? I’ll take care of you. That’s what I’m here for. I’m your babysitter. Hey, it’s kinda hot in here, you wanna….take off your pants, there?” Cas asks, reaching down, and undoing Dean’s pants, pulling them off. He didn’t want Dean to get too hot. “Aw, you look kinda cute in a diaper.” Cas says, in a fatherly sort of way.

 

Dean blinks back his tears, surprised when Cas accepts the information he’s telling them, “R-…. Really? You mean it, Mr. Novak?” Dean lets Cas help him take off his pants, it was hot. He picks them up off the floor, folding them neatly in his arms.

 

"Oh, okay. Well, tomorrow, we’re gonna go shopping, okay?” Cas asks, pulling the pizza out of the oven to cool, slicing it. He felt really sorry for Dean, knowing his dad probably made it hard for him to wear diapers. “Dean, I want you to know, I’m not like your dad. We’re gonna have a good time together, okay?” Cas says, hugging Dean tightly. 

 

 

“Hey, no problem. What do you say, after dinner, I go change you into a nice, fresh diaper? Would you like me to change you, Dean? I don’t mind.” Cas says, placing a plate with two pieces of pizza on it in front of Dean, with a smile, sitting down, and eating his own food.

 

“It’s what I’m here for. Now, when we go shopping tomorrow, would you like me to see about getting a highchair for you?” Cas asks, looking into Dean's green eyes. He gives him a smile, waiting for him to finish up, so he can get him changed. He’d hate for him to get a rash.

 

Dean nods, finishing up his pizza, ‘Yeah!” He says a little excitedly. He blushes a little, standing up from the chair.

 

 

“Alright, then. We’ll add that to the shopping list. Now, let’s go change you, huh?” Cas says, scooping Dean up, and carrying him upstairs to his room, laying him down on the bed. “Okay, where’s your changing stuff?” Cas asks, smiling at Dean, who is busy positioning himself.

 

Dean points to his bag in his closet as he lays down and spreads his legs out to be changed

 

Cas nods, and grabs the bag, opening it, and pulling out the needed supplies. Then, he goes over to Dean, smiling down at him. “Oh, good boy, Dean. Let’s get you out of that wet diaper.” Cas cooes, as he leans down, and untapes Dean’s diaper, quickly getting to work changing the boy. He adds some powder, and gets the new diaper taped on, tickling Dean's tummy, before disposing of the wet diaper. 

 

“Feel better, baby?” Cas cooes, sitting down on the bed, and scooping Dean up, rocking him a bit.

 

Dean smiles as Cas changes his diaper. He laughs and blushes while he gets tickled by Cas, and curls up in Cas' arms, resting his head on his chest and closing his eyes as he grips Cas' t-shirt In his hands, falling asleep quickly. He felt safe and warm in Cas' arms, he trusted him. And that was more than Dean could say about anyone he’d met in his life.

 

Cas smiles, and lays Dean on the bed, covering him with a blanket, and kissing his head. “Sleep tight, buddy.” He whispers, before turning off the light and heading back downstairs. He sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. “Dean is a really sweet boy. He deserves the best baby stuff….” Cas thinks to himself.

 

Dean tugs the blanket tighter around himself, sleeping for a good few hours before waking up because his diaper is wet and it's bothering him. Dean gets up, hair messy from sleep, the blanket still around him like a cape and grabs a diaper, going downstairs to Cas. He blushes a little, “Cas? I needa change again.”

 

“Okay, kiddo. Let’s go get you all dry, okay?” Cas says, picking Dean up and carrying him upstairs, and changing him into a fresh, dry diaper, and cuddling with him, for a while, before he put him to bed again.

 

“Thank you, Cas, ” Dean yawns, curling up again and falling asleep. He liked Cas a lot better than his own dad. Dean wished that Castiel could be his new Dad, that would be awesome.

 

Cas smiled and decided to sleep with Dean, that way, he’d be there in case he needed a change. Cas laid down beside Dean, wrapping his arms around him in a protective manner. He truly loved the boy, and wished he had him for a son. At least he would get to spend a whole month with him.

 

Dean smiles in his sleep as he feels Cas' arms around him and cuddles up against him, involuntarily sticking his thumb in his mouth and sucking on it.

 

The next morning, Dean wakes up, to see Cas’ face. He smiles and gently rolls him out of his arms, and gets up, stretching a bit. Cas looks down at the sleeping boy. 

 

He looked so peaceful, and adorable, his diaper peeking out beneath his blanket. Cas figures he’s wet, so he gently uncovers Dean, and spreads his legs a bit, untaping his diaper and changing him, being careful not to wake him up.

 

Dean wakes up a little after Cas is done changing him and sits up, stretching, noticing he’s been changed. He smiles when he remembers that today Cas is gonna take him shopping, so he dresses into some plaid shorts and a clean black t-shirt, seeing as it was summertime and hot outside.

 

Cas comes in to check on Dean. “Hey, kiddo. You ready to do some shopping? We can stop and get some donuts on the way. Is that okay, with you?” Cas asks, as he smiles at Dean, then heads back downstairs, grabbing his keys off the counter, and waiting for Dean. 

 

This was going to be a special day for the two of them, because Dean would go from teenager to baby boy, and Dean figured he’d have no problems with it. 

 

“Okay, buddy, let’s head out.” Cas says, wrapping an arm around Dean’s shoulder, and leading him out to the car, opening the passenger side door for him, and buckling him in, before shutting the door again, and going around to the drivers side, climbing in, and starting the engine. Cas smiles, before pulling out and heading to the fetish shop, grabbing a few donuts on the way.

 

Cas chuckles, as he wipes the frosting off of Dean's mouth, and unbuckles him. “Now, make sure you stay with me at all times, Dean. There’s stuff in there I don’t want you to see. The section we’re going to is perfectly safe. Now, let’s go, baby boy.” Cas says, getting out, and taking Dean's hand, as they walked into the store, and over to the adult baby section. 

 

“Now, the first thing I wanna look at is some outfits. Is that okay, buddy?” Cas asks, squeezing Dean's hand lightly.

 

Dean nods, kinda halfway hiding behind Cas. He didn’t like the people that were giving them weird stares. He hides his face in Cas' shirt, peeking out to look at the clothes. He points to a pair of footie pajamas that were green and blue with a hoodie, it was made to look like a dinosaur, and he realized just how much he wanted it. “Cas? Can we get that?” He asks quietly, not want to beg his new caretaker for anything. 

 

“We sure can, buddy. See anymore outfits you like? How about some pj’s for sleepy time, huh? Or some cute overalls? You can pick out whatever you want, Dean. I’ll pay for it. I’m gonna go over here, and see about getting a highchair, you can just look here, okay?” Cas says, walking over to look at a highchair, keeping an eye on Dean.

 

Dean nods, grabbing the pair of footie pajamas he liked down off the hook. He picks out some more outfits, overalls, pajamas, onesies, rompers, bibs, etc. He walks over to Dean, “I’m finished, Cas. Are these okay?”

 

“Yeah. I love those, Dean. You wanna put them in the cart for me, and then we’ll go pick out a pacifier for you?” Cas says, with a smile, as he watches Dean place the clothes into the cart. He knows the boy is feeling embarrassed, so he walks over to him, and puts an arm around him.

 

Dean leans into Cas, feeling a little bit better with him by his side. When they get to the aisle that has the pacifiers and stuff, Dean smiles and grabs a blue one and shows it to Cas, “Can I get this one, Cas? This one's cute. Plus its blue, like your eyes.”

 

“Okay, kiss-up. We’ll get that one. Now, they don’t have baby toys here, so we’ll have to go to a regular store for those. And I think we’re ready to go check out. Come on, little man.” Cas says, leading Dean up to the register, and placing the things on the counter.

 

Dean blushes and punches Cas in the arm playfully when he calls him a kiss-up, “Hey.” Dean walks with Cas to the register and helps him out the items on the counter.

 

“Alright, no horseplay, little buddy. Thanks for helping Daddy. I’m gonna have to buy you an ice cream cone, huh?” Cas says, much to the amusement of the cashier, who smiles at Dean. “Dean, you are really something.” Cas says, giving his bottom a little pat.

 

Dean smiles politely back at the cashier, hiding behind Cas again. He perks up at the mention of ice cream, “Really?” He smiles, he loved ice cream, his real dad never had much of it around the house cause it was junk food.

 

“Yeah. But only if you’re a good little boy, for me.” Dean says, as he’s paying for the items. Once all the items have been loaded into the trunk, Dean heads out to a supermarket, and taking Cas inside to pick up some baby toys for him, as well as a diaper bag, and some baby food. “Okay, Cas you can choose what kind of ice cream you want.” Dean says, ruffling his hair.

 

Dean giggles, “Can we get the one that tastes like cookie dough?” Dean asks, looking up at Cas.

 

“Sure. That’s fine with me, Dean. Come on, let’s go pick some up, and we can eat it at home, alright?” Cas says, leading Dean to the ice cream section. “Okay, buddy, grab a carton, and let’s go check out.” Cas says, patting Dean's back.

 

Dean nods and grabs a carton of the ice cream he wanted, carrying it with him. Once they get to the check out counter, Dean places it on there with a smile.

 

“Good boy, Dean.” Cas says, smiling, as he places the rest of the items on the counter, and checks out. He places the bags with the others in the trunk, and gets Dean and himself buckled in, before heading back home. “So, Dean, when we get home, do you want Daddy to dress you in one of your onesies?” Cas asks.

 

Dean nods, “Yeah!” He smiles excitedly, he was really looking forward to getting dressed in the onesie. On the way home, Dean wets his diaper.

 

“So, Dean. How’s that diaper holding up, buddy? You need a change, yet? It’s been a while since you last had one.” Cas says, knowing full well that Dean had wet his diaper, because he could smell urine. 

 

“Hey, Dean, do you ever….you know, poop in your diapers? If you need to, you can, I’ll change messy ones, too. I’ll do whatever you need, okay?” Cas says, letting Dean know it’s okay to mess himself.

 

"No, I don’t mind. I’ve changed messy diapers before, so this is nothing new. If you need to go, go. I won’t get upset with you or anything. I promise. You’re my baby boy, now. Babies are supposed to use their diapers, aren’t they?” Cas asks, winking at Dean.

 

Dean smiles, “Yeah, you’re right. Thank you, Cas.” Dean hugs Cas from across the seat. After a while, Dean does mess his diaper and lets Cas know.

 

“Dean, you don’t have to tell me, I can smell it, buddy.” Cas says, as they pull into the driveway, and park. “Can you help Daddy carry in the bags?” He asks, getting out, and opening the trunk, handing a few bags to Dean, who carries them inside. 

 

Dean nods and helps take the bags inside, following Cas. He was glad he had these new things, he couldn’t wait to try it all out with his Daddy.

 

Cas smiles and carries in the rest of the bags. “Alright, little one, let’s go get you in you new onesie….after I change you, ‘cause you stink!” Cas says, scooping Dean up and carrying him to his room, lying him down on the bed, and removing his clothes. 

 

“Wow, Dean, you sure know how to fill your diaper!” Cas says, as he’s changing Dean into a fresh diaper and his onesie, unable to keep from smiling at how adorable he looked. 

 

“Aww! Look at my little boy! He’s so cute in his new onesie, yes he is!” Cas cooes, as he tickles Dean’s tummy, smiling down at his baby. “Now, are you hungry, Dean? You want Daddy to feed you a bottle?” Cas asks, as he picks Dean up, supporting his bottom with his hand.

 

Dean giggles and nods, looking down at his new outfit, he loved it. He hugs Cas, “Yeah! Bottle!” He says, smiling.

 

“Okay, buddy. Let’s go fix you a bottle.” Cas says, smiling. “You wanna ride on Daddy’s shoulders?” He asks, sitting Dean down on the bed, and kneeling in front of him, so he can hop on his shoulders. Cas was able to support Dean, because he was pretty light, and he worked out regularly.

 

Dean giggles again, climbing onto his Daddy's shoulders, hanging tight so he didn’t fall off, but swings his legs a little, “Okay, Daddy, we can go now!”

 

“Okay, baby. Here we go, hold on tight.” Cas says, as he makes his way downstairs and into the kitchen, where he starts make Dean a bottle, talking to him, as it warms up. “So, Dean. How’s about a nap together after your bottle? Does that sound nice?” Cas asks.

 

Cas plays with Dean’s hair, “Yeah, that sounds good, I am getting pretty tired. You’re gonna nap with me?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll nap with you, buddy. Now, let’s get my little guy fed.” Cas says, as he lifts Dean off his head and cradles him in his arms, bringing the bottle to his mouth. “Drink up, baby boy, so you can be big and strong like Daddy.” Cas cooes, as he feeds Dean. 

 

Dean curls up against Cas, drinking the bottle. He looks up at Cas with big, green eyes. He was glad he was spending the month with him, he was so nice and took such good care of him. Dean’s eyelids begin to droop as he finishes up the bottle, soon falling asleep in Cas' arms.

 

“Aww…..” Cas cooes, as he carries Dean upstairs, laying down on the bed with him in his arms, covering them both with a blanket, and smiling, as he falls asleep with his baby boy close to him.

 

Dean cuddles up against Cas, gripping his shirt. After a while, Dean whines, squirming. He wakes up, wet and scared from his nightmare. He pokes Cas, “Daddy? Daddy, I had a nightmare…” He whispers, sniffling. 

 

He felt bad for waking up his Daddy, he had done so much for him today, he deserved to sleep for a while.

 

“Aww, baby boy, it’s okay honey.” Cas cooes, as he hugs Dean. “Uh oh. Is someone wet? Aw, poor baby, let’s get you changed.” Cas cooes as he changes Dean, and pulls him back into his arms, rocking him to sleep.

 

Dean sniffles, looking up at Cas, “Daddy? Can I have my paci?” He whimpers, missing the oral comfort of his pacifier. 

 

“Sure, baby boy.” Cas says, grabbing Dean's paci off the bedside table, placing it in his mouth, with a smile, kissing his forehead. “You’re such a cute baby, Dean. And you’re so special to me. I bet your real Daddy never told you that, huh?” Cas asks, hugging Dean close to him. 

 

Dean sucks on his pacifer, shaking his head. His dad never told him that. His real dad thought he was weird. And since it was only him and his dad in that house all the time he was usually ignored or ridiculed, our locked away in his room. This was the first time in a long time that anyone had shown him real love, and he liked it.

 

Cas smiles, as he lays back down on the bed, cuddling Dean, and singing him to sleep. The two slept for about 3 hours, until Cas woke up hungry, and needing to use the bathroom. “Dean….wake up, sweetie.” Cas cooes, as he gently shakes Dean awake, smiling at him.

 

Dean nods, reaching up at his Daddy and making grabby hands.

 

Cas chuckles, and picks Dean up, placing a hand beneath his diapered bottom to support him, while he carried him over to the play mat he’d set up earlier for him. He smiles and gently sits him down, and plops down beside him. “So, what’cha wanna play with first, baby?” Cas asks.

 

Dean takes his pacifer out of his mouth and smiles, “I wanna play with the legos! Will you help me build a spaceship, Daddy?”

 

“Sure, kiddo. No problem. You wanna start it out for me?” Cas asks, pulling out the box of Legos with a smile, placing them in front of Dean.

 

Dean smiles, “Yeah!” He grabs some of the legos and starts to build up the spaceship, showing his Daddy.

 

“Good job, Dean!” Cas says, smiling, as he starts to help him build the spaceship. It doesn’t take long, before it’s finished. “Wow, that looks awesome, baby boy!” Cas says, wrapping his arms around Dean for a hug.

 

Dean giggles and hugs his Daddy, looking up at Cas, “Daddy? Can we gave that ice cream now?” Dean smiles sweetly.

 

“Sure. You wanna change out of your new outfit so it won’t get messy?” Cas asks, as smiles down at Dean, standing him up, and unsnapping his onesie, pulling it off of him, and replacing it with a t-shirt.

 

Dean smiles and kicks his feet while Cas changes him. He sets the spaceship aside and stands up, taking his Cas' hand and pulling him to the kitchen, “Come on, Daddy!”

 

Cas chuckles at his little boy’s enthusiasm, smiling as he’s being pulled to the kitchen. “Okay, buddy, calm down. You’re gonna get your ice cream.” Cas says, picking Dean up, and sitting him down in a chair, and tying a bib around his neck. Then, he goes about preparing a bowl of ice cream.

 

Dean giggles, patting his hands on the table, “Sorry, Daddy. I just like ice cream.” Dean grins, looking up at his Daddy.

 

“It’s okay, buddy. Now, try not to get too messy.” Cas says, placing the bowl in front of Dean with a smile, sitting down in front of him, to watch him eat.

 

Dean nods, ”Yes, Daddy.” Cas grabs a spoon and starts to dig into his ice cream, some dribbling down his chin. Cas smiles up at his dad when he’s finished, around his mouth messy and sticky.

 

“You are a messy little boy, Dean. My goodness! Okay, let’s clean you up.” Cas says, as he gets a wet cloth and starts to gently wipe off Dean's mouth and face, smiling as he did so. He didn’t mind Dean being a messy eater. He thought it was adorable.

 

Dean smiles, as Cas cleans him up, “Thanks, Daddy.” Dean hops off the chair and grabs his bowl, placing it in the sink, “There, Daddy! I cleaned up!” Dean grins and skips to the living room, laying down on the floor and plays with some toy cars. Soon his diaper is wet, puffing up.

 

Cas smiles and shakes his head, following Dean into the living room, and sitting down on the couch. “Dean, do you want me to put another outfit on you?” Cas asks, as he turns on the tv, not really watching anything in particular. He’d rather watch his little boy play.

 

Dean sits up, “Yes, please.” Dean reaches up at Cas, “Can you change my diaper too?”

 

“Alright, buddy. Are you sure you want a change? Don’t you wanna enjoy the squish for a little bit?” Cas asks, picking Dean up, and carrying him upstairs to his room, and laying him down on the bed, while he picked out another outfit for him to wear. “Is a romper okay?” He asks.

 

"Sure, Daddy." Dean says as he sits up on the bed, now in a clean, dry diaper. 

 

"Alright, then, can you raise your arms like a good boy for me?" Cas asks as he begins to tug the romper onto Dean. 

 

Dean raises his arms like Cas asks. After Cas finishes dressing him, Dean looks up at him, “Cas? I know its weird to ask, but do you think we could go camping sometime? I’ve never been.”

 

"Sure. How does tomorrow sound?” Cas asks, as he picks Dean up, and kisses his cheek, smiling at his baby boy. He loved camping, and now, he could take his little one along with him.

 

“Yay! I can’t wait!” Dean squeals, hugging Cas tightly. He’d never been camping before, and had always wanted to go. But he honestly didn’t know what to expect.

 

“Me either, buddy! But, until then, how’s about we go watch some tv?” Cas suggests, carrying Dean downstairs and sitting on the couch, holding him in his arms.

 

“Okay!” Dean says, he sticks his pacifier in his mouth, sucking on it. Dean leans against Cas, laying his head on his shoulder and watches tv, interested in what was going on on the show.

 

“You’re such a sweet boy, you know that, Dean? I’m glad your dad chose me to babysit you. I love you, buddy." Cas says, patting Dean's diapered bottom, as he cuddled him closer.

 

Dean looks up at Cas with wide eyes, surprised. He takes the pacifer out of his mouth, “Really? You mean it?”

 

“Yeah, I mean it. I love you so much. I’ve always wanted a son, and now, I guess I kinda have one. So, you want some more ice cream?” Cas asks.

 

Dean's bottom lip quivers as he hugs Cas tightly, “That means a lot, Castiel. It really does, thank you.” Dean sniffles and looks up at Cas, and smiles, “And, Yeah, that sounds nice.”

 

“Okay. Can I feed it to you, this time?” Cas asks, wanting to feed Dean, so he won’t get so messy, and it would be much more adorable like that. He wanted to totally baby Dean, but then, he just wanted him to be himself. Maybe he could be both.

 

Dean nods, sitting criss-cross on the couch. He wanted Cas to feed him, he liked being treated like a baby. It made him feel important and loved.

 

Cas smiled and went to the kitchen, getting a bowl of ice cream and a bib and returning to Dean. He fastens the bib around Dean's neck, and sits down in front of him. “Open up, Deanie.” He cooes, as he maneuvers a spoonful toward his mouth. 

 

Dean opens up his mouth, eating the ice cream off the spoon, smiling with delight at the taste.

 

“Good boy. Get ready, here comes some more.” Cas cooes, as he gets another spoonful, and feeds Dean.

 

“Mmm,” he murmurs, eating the ice cream and smiling at his Daddy.

 

“That’s good, huh?” Cas cooes, stealing a bite for himself. “Mmm….it is good!” Cas says, smiling at Dean, who giggles at him. “Now, Dean, if you eat too many sweets, you’ll get a tummyache." Cas says.

 

"Aww,” Dean says, pouting. But he didn’t wanna have a tummy ache so he let Cas put away the ice cream. Meanwhile, Dean messes his diaper involuntarily, but doesn’t say anything cause he knows that his Daddy will be able to smell it.

 

“Dean…..did you go potty?” Dean asks, smelling something unpleasant. He goes and puts the ice cream up, then returns to Dean. "Dean…You never answered Daddy.“ Cas says. 

 

“Yeah, I pooed. Sowwie Daddy.” Dean says, reaching up at Cas, wanting to be picked up. 

 

"That's alright, baby boy. Come on, let's go get you changed." Cas says as he carries Dean to his room to be changed. 

 

Once Dean was in a clean diaper, Cas decided it would be fun to tickle the boy all of relentlessly. 

 

“No way, baby boy! The tickle monster has escaped from his cage, and he wants you, Deanie!” Cas laughs, as he keeps tickling Dean. 

 

Dean squeals in laughter, tears of joy in his eyes. He manages to squirm away from Cas and he jumps off the bed, running in the closet and shutting the door, thinking he’s safe now.

 

Cas grins and runs over to the closet, pulling the door open, and picking Dean up. “Come here, you! Silly boy!” Cas says, laughing.

 

Dean squeals again, licking his feet, “Daddy! I can’t breathe!” He clutches his stomach, grinning.

 

“Okay, okay. I’ll stop, Dean.” Cas says. He looks over at the clock. “Hmm, it’s getting close to someone’s beddy bye time. Let’s go give you a bath.” Cas says, carrying Dean to the bathroom.

 

“Okay!” Dean hangs onto Cas as he carries him to the bathroom. “Daddy, I wanna take a bubble bath. Can I?”

 

“You sure can, baby boy.” Cas says, as he stands Dean up, and removes his romper and diaper. “Okay, Daddy’s gonna start your bath, and you can pick out which animal towel you want.” Cas says, smacking Dean's bottom lightly.

 

Dean giggles and nods, “Okay, Daddy.” He goes over to the cupboard where the towels are and looms around, grabbing a white towel that had a little hoodie with cat whiskers and ears sewn on. He shows it to Cas, “This one!”

 

“Okay, buddy. Now, the bath is ready, so hop on in.” Cas says, picking Dean up, and sitting him in the bath water.

 

Dean smiles and cups some of the bubbles in his hands, blowing on them and sending them flying everywhere. He giggles and plays in the water

 

Cas chuckles, as he starts to wash Dean all over, his arms, his back, legs, and even his private areas. “You’re so cute, Dean. You really are a special boy. You’re my special boy.” Cas says, as he washes Dean's hair and rinses him off, standing him up, and draining out the tub.

 

Dean shakes his hair out, getting water everywhere. He climbs out of the tub and grabs his towel, putting the hood on and wrapping it around himself.

 

Cas smiles, and helps Dean dry off, then he picks him up, and carries him upstairs to his room, laying him down on the bed, and pulling out a pair of blue footie pajamas and one of Dean's nighttime diapers. “Let’s get my little guy ready for bed.” He cooes.

 

Dean smiles and takes the towel off, in all truth, Dean wasn’t even tired. He was still full of energy, but he was sure if he stayed up any longer he would be a grumpy baby when Cas woke him up tomorrow to get ready for the camping trip.

 

Cas smiles, as he gets Dean into his diaper and pj’s, giving him a paci, before lying in bed and cuddling with him. “We’re gonna have fun tomorrow, baby. You’re gonna love camping.” Cas says, with a smile.

 

Dean suckles on his pacifer and cuddles up next to Cas, reaching up and playing with his hair to relax him, which honestly helped a lot. Dean soons falls asleep in Cas' arms.

 

Cas smiles, and gently lays Dean on his bed, covering him with a blanket. He kisses his forehead, before heading back downstairs to get some sleep himself. 

 

He knew tomorrow was going to be a long day....


End file.
